love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow halation
Snow Halation is μ’s second album as well as their second single. It was released on December 22, 2010, in order to celebrate the upcoming Christmas Day. It is also in Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, and Minami Kotori's solo albums, and in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #Snow Halation # #Snow Halation (off-vocal) # (off-vocal) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki wo miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no melody Tomerarenai tomaranai naze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka “snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binestu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku start!! Oto mo naku kehai mo naku Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru Kore kara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute Doko ni ite mo doko demo fly high Isoide Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita “true emotion” Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo Koibito wa kimitte iitai Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete please!! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka “snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binestu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku start!! |-| Kanji= 不思議だね　いまの気持ち 空から降ってきたみたい 特別な季節の色が　ときめきを見せるよ 初めて出会った時から 予感に騒ぐ心のMelody とめられないとまらない　な・ぜ 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか”Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! 音もなく　気配もなく 静かに運命は変わる これからの未来に胸の　鼓動が早くなる 例えば困った時には すぐ駆けつけて抱きしめたくて どこにいてもどこでも　Fly high 急いで いつの間にか大きくなりすぎた”True emotion” 夢だけみてる様じゃつらいよ 恋人は君って言いたい 優しい目が　とまどってるイヤだよ このまま一気に愛情 あずけてPlease!! 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか”Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! |-| English= It’s strange, This feeling I have right now. It’s almost as if it came falling down from the sky. The color of this special season excites my heart. From the first time we met, The melody of my heart has shouted a sign. I can’t stop, I won’t stop, Why? Reach! Shall I name this heartrending pain “Snow halation?” I can’t wait for thoughts pile up, It’s vexing but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love. Even amidst a slight fever I can’t hesitate. Accepting the courage to dive in, I’ll soon Start!! Without a sound, Without an indication, Fate changes silently. My heartbeat quickens to the future starting now. When you feel worried for instance, I’ll come running right away wanting to hug you tightly, Wherever you are, No matter where, Fly high! Hurry up! Before I knew it, my “True emotion” had grown so large. It’s painful only seeing it as a dream! The one I want to call my lover is you. I can’t be bewildered by your gentle eyes! Take all my affection as it is all at once, Please!! Reach! Shall I name this heartrending pain “Snow halation?” I can’t wait for thoughts pile up, It’s vexing but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love. Even amidst a slight fever I can’t hesitate. Accepting the courage to dive in, I’ll soon Start!! Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Theme Songs Category:Love Live!